general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jamal Cozart (Miami)
Jamal Cozart is a character in Do Miami: Day By Day, he is the best friend of Tyrone and lives with his older cousin Jamero. Appearance and Personality Jamal has rather nappy black hair, that he tends to just grow out for no reason, he usually wears an orange jacket with a white T-shirt under it. He is a sneaky person, but he also has a good sense of humor despite everything that's happened in his life, he is also a sarcastic smart ass and usually his mouth gets him and at times Tyrone into trouble. Background Jamal was born to a single parent, due to his mother dying during childbirth with him. His father never cared for him during his upbringing and rather left him with a babysitter, while he was out partying and with his gang. On Jamal's 10th birthday his father was shot to death by a rival gang during a drive-by. After his father's death he lived with his older cousin Jamero for the remainder of his life and it was him who taught him the dangers of the streets of Miami. Events Of Do Miami: Day By Day TBA Relationships Jamero Cozart Due to Jamero being the one to raise Jamal since early adulthood, he deeply loves him, and this love is vice-versa. Jamal is also shown to deeply care for Jamero as shown when Jamero gets shot at Jamal's graduation. Although their opposite personalities they care for one another extremely. It is shown that Jamero takes what Jamal thinks into consideration, as when his girlfriend Jade wants to move in, he shows that he would want to speak with Jamal first, instead of moving her in with his wants set in mind. Tyrone Johnson Tyrone and Jamal seem to be like usual best friends, but it is much more than that as they both care deeply for each other, and almost love each other like they're brothers. It is shown in the third and fifth issue how close and Tyrone really are, and how he never gave up on Tyrone, no matter what the doctor said about his chances of survival. Jamal and Tyrone share a brotherly bond that is practically impossible to be severed. Eddie Kato Jamal and Eddie are close friends and have a brotherly bond, that Tyrone, Eddie and Jamal share. They care deeply for one another and get along well. They've also been shown to smoke weed together, but Jamal does not do it as much as Eddie does. Either way their friendship goes back to when they first started high school and it still hasn't been broken yet. Tyler Tyler and Jamal have a very hostile relationship. It is revealed in the first issue of the series that Jamal owes Tyler money and has yet to pay him back, leading Tyler to punch Jamal for having a smart mouth, but retaliates by Tyrone and Jamal jumping him. This altercation solidifies their hate for one another. Killed Victims *None Death Killed By *Benjamin *TJ (Indirectly Caused) Benjamin was arranging a deal with Tyrone, Jamero, and Eddie for ten thousand dollars to get Jamal back. The deal was going smoothly until TJ shot Keith in the head and killing him. Afterwards an angry Benjamin who noticed TJ, grabs Jamal by his jacket collar and shooting him right in the back of the head point blank, causing his eye to come out of his socket and his brain to splatter all over the floor. Appearances Volume 1: The Change *Issue 1 *Issue 2 *Issue 3 (No Lines) *Issue 4 *Issue 5 *Issue 6 Volume 2: Canonization *Issue 7 *Issue 9 *Issue 10 *Issue 11 (No Lines) *Issue 12 (Corpse) Trivia *Jamal's personality is slightly based off of the author's. *Jamal indirectly caused most of the events in Volume 1 and some events in Volume 2 due to not paying back Tyler, it caused: **Tyrone and Jamal jumping Tyler himself, causing him to want revenge. **His graduation being shot up. **Tyrone's mom being killed. **Tyrone himself being shot up. **Tyrone beating Tyler to death with brass knuckles. **Himself being kidnapped by the Money Kingz. **After being kidnapped, he gets tortured by Benjamin. *Jamal's last name is based off of Chief Keef's real last name Cozart. *It is revealed in Issue 7 that Jamal does not live in the hood. *Jamal is the first amputee in the series. **He managed to get his left hand cut off by Benjamin. *Jamal was originally planned to get arrested at the end of Issue 12, due to Lenny telling the police that he was involved in gang activity, due to their original and intended hostility towards each other. **Afterwards he was going to die in Issue 20, but it was changed to nine issues earlier. Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Characters Category:Characters Category:Dark Category:Amputated Victims Category:Deceased